2018-19 Premier League: Match day 21
Jamie Vardy's second-half strike for Leicester handed Everton their fourth defeat in five games in an error-strewn Premier League encounter at Goodison Park. Arsenal bounced back from their thrashing by Liverpool to beat Fulham and move two points behind fourth-placed Chelsea. Tottenham need to be consistent if they want to be Premier League title contenders, says manager Mauricio Pochettino after his side strolled to a 3-0 win at Cardiff to climb back up to second. Watford captain Troy Deeney said "Sunday League" defending contributed to his side's astonishing 3-3 draw at Bournemouth, with all six goals arriving in a frenetic first half. Chelsea head coach Maurizio Sarri hinted at the need for a new striker after his side failed to break down a resolute Southampton team at Stamford Bridge. Huddersfield manager David Wagner says he is excited to try and "do something that nobody has done before" after defeat against Burnley saw the Terriers stay bottom of the Premier League. West Ham boss Manuel Pellegrini said he was "absolutely frustrated" despite Marko Arnautovic scoring twice in two minutes to salvage a point against Brighton. Crystal Palace struck two late goals as Roy Hodgson's side edged further away from the Premier League relegation zone with victory over Wolves at Molineux. Substitute Romelu Lukaku scored with his first touch as Manchester United beat Newcastle United with Ole Gunnar Solskjaer becoming the second manager in the club's history to win his first four league games in charge. Manchester City reignited the Premier League title race as they ended Liverpool's 20-game unbeaten start to the season to reduce their lead at the top of the table to four points. Match Details Tuesday 1 January 2019 | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,052 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Lacazette Ramsey Aubameyang | goals2 = Kamara | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,887 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Eriksen Son Heung-min | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 32,485 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Wednesday 2 January 2019 Wilson Fraser | goals2 = Deeney Sema | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,261 | referee = David Coote }} ---- ---- Schindler | goals2 = Wood Barnes Brady | stadium = Kirklees Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 23,715 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | goals2 = Stephens Duffy | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,870 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Milivojević | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 30,666 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Rashford | stadium = St James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,217 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Thursday 3 January 2019 Sané | goals2 = Roberto Firmino | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,511 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- League table after Match day 21 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football